<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O, Death by Logale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997082">O, Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logale/pseuds/Logale'>Logale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logale/pseuds/Logale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanatos has been away for work for far too long, and the young prince is struggling to concentrate on anything else in the wait for his return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O, Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This does take place after the story and so plays off certain character developments and plot points, so if you're wary of spoilers in that regard then here's yer warning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To hear others in the house tell it, mortals on the surface do everything in their power to run from Death. They attempt to cheat, they send others in their own place, or they simply live as careful and slow of a life as they can in the hopes it will keep Death from noticing them. Zagreus had once run from Death, himself. When he learned his mother was on the surface and that his father would not let him simply leave and return, he'd run from Death without so much as a goodbye. The goodbye would have been more painful than any trip down the river Styx. But now? Now he seeks Death, insatiably.</p><p>It had been an eternity since Thanatos had been in his presence. Not in the passing, overly dramatic way he often threw around the term, but a length of time that had genuinely felt like an age. Death Incarnate left the house often for his work, and he had been gone for noticeable lengths at times over the eons, but not since the two of them had become one. He was blood, life, and Life and Death should walk hand in hand.</p><p>Zagreus finally drew up the nerve to ask his father, knowing full well that no satisfactory answer would be given, and was greeted with a deep, gruff sigh that was similar, but just the slightest bit different than the annoyed huff that he would have usually offered in response to a query.</p><p>“If you haven't noticed,” he began, and waved a sweeping arm over the larger than usual procession of shades filling the hall before him, “thanks to your good cousin Ares, there is a new war going on above. One that looks to be quite a memorable one for the mortals, though that never taught them anything before. 'Death comes for all,' as the saying goes, and it would not do to have that promise broken. Thanatos has work to do, boy—“ he stops himself halfway through the already short word with a false clearing of the throat and a deep exhale. “—Zagreus. And so do you.”</p><p>Though Zagreus would never deign to admit it, to himself or any others, something in this answer felt unusual. It was not laced with the harsh impatience that a lifetime of answers before it had. Deep down, the Lord of the Underworld understood this question, this feeling that his son was facing. More than ever now that he had been reunited with his Queen only for her to have to return to the surface for lengths of time to appease their families. In his heart, Lord Hades wished he could offer something more than this simple explanation, but it would be some time before he could muster the courage to be that sort of father.</p><p>And so, for once, Zagreus took the Lord's advice, and set to work. The house was surprisingly empty on the young Prince's way through; Meg off with her sisters, Dusa likely cleaning away at the rafters. Only the enigmatic Skelly, rattling away at his spot in Zagreus' personal armory, remained to offer a word in parting.</p><p>“Ey there boyo, what's the matter? You look like the dead, and I should know! Why don't ya come over here and take it out on me? C'mon, put 'em up!”</p><p>But the young Prince was already at the elaborate case that held the many keepsake's he'd garnered over his time fighting through the Underworld. The countless reminders of the bonds of friendship and familial love he'd forged on his mission to uncover the truth of his parentage. He took no time to pick his poison, however, as his hand stretched straight for its inevitable goal, a beautiful pin of a violet butterfly.</p><p>“Perhaps another time, mate. I think I'll just skip straight to letting it out on shades,” comes Zagreus' soft response in passing as he pins the butterfly to his outfit, snatches up Exagryph, the Adamant Rail, and saunters out of his father's house.</p><p>The Prince had made the climb up through the underworld more times than he could count now. He'd learned each intricacy of the many chambers and shades along the way. With a practiced deftness he dashed his way between the louts and witches of Tartarus, dodging each swipe and shot, firing at them on the first opening they provided. With each leg of the journey that he cleared with such ease, he could feel the keepsake of his loved one empower, bit by bit. A hum of encouragement resonating with him, spurring him forward. Like the soft whisper of a “You've got this, I believe in you.”</p><p>The sensation pulls Zagreus from the moment, whisking him back to their younger days, before their feelings had been shared, let alone his bed. A time when each would alternate staring just long enough at the other to manage to get caught and leave both parties blushing for the rest of the day. A time when the Prince first started realizing just how much he missed Thanatos when he left the house to do his job. Being scolded by his father for asking when he'd be back.</p><p>“Unlike <em>some</em> within this house, Thanatos understands his role and knows the importance of doing his job. Perhaps rather than ask after him you should follow in his footsteps.”</p><p>How he longed to. He'd have gladly taken off to the surface with Than for every mission, watched the mortals eek out a living in the harsher world above and helped carry their load back to the Underworld when it ended. This was <em>not</em> what his father had in mind for his role at the time, however, and a desk job of endless parchmentwork simply did not suit the Prince.</p><p>Another chamber, another missed opportunity for that familiar bell toll that would have signaled his arrival, another surge of the keepsake, another memory of Thanatos' ambrosia colored eyes, his soft touch, the taste of his sweat. And so it went.</p><p>“Don't you ignore me Redblood! Keep your head in the game or I'll take it!”</p><p>Alecto's shout yanked Zagreus back to the present. He'd not even taken the time to lament the fact that it wasn't Meg he got to test himself against at the border of Tartarus, but her much ruder sister, whose whip cracked with a fury worthy of the Cthonic entity who wielded it.</p><p><b>Crack!</b> The Prince just barely avoided a follow-up snap. He hefted the powerful rail up and fired at his rival. She reared back and with a powerful twist of her body sent a spinning rift of force at him. He dashed to the right, letting off another couple of shots. Staying on the offensive, the Fury rushed towards him, whip already swinging. Zagreus took a step back, only to hear the dull <b>click</b> of one of the many spike traps littering the room. He tumbled to the left, narrowly escaping the resulting jab of spears up from the ground, only for an unseen lout to come charging forward from the back of the room, slamming right into him and sending him against the wall.</p><p>He felt the low hum of the Pierced Butterfly die away as it powered down from the force of the hit, its soft encouragement fading from his mind. The Prince's heart sank.</p><p>His foes, however, cared not for the perceived sense of disappointment Zagreus felt within, and in the wake of the opening he'd provided, Alecto's whip wrapped itself around his neck. It pulled tight and he dropped the rail to the ground as he grasped at his neck, but the Fury snatched back and forced him onto the ground hard, his skull meeting the stone floor with enough force leave the Prince unmoving.</p><p>The last thing he heard as red waters of the River Styx seeped up from the floor to overtake him was the scoff of Alecto as she disapprovingly muttered, “Pssh, if you're not even gonna try then don't bother coming to play at all, Redblood.” The words barely registered. He simply allowed himself to float back along the crimson waters, carrying his heavy heart and battered body back home.</p><p>When he finally pulled himself up the stairs from the pool of Styx, shaking the waters from his dark hair, he heard something that at first he dared not believe. A deep, familiar voice poured down the corridor from his father's desk.</p><p>“Yes, my Lord, the war still claims many but an end may soon be in sight it seems.”</p><p>“Hmph, I should hope so. If this influx continues unabated much longer we shall need to undergo renovations once more to make room for all the blasted shades.”</p><p>The Prince's heart soared. His feet found purchase on the stone floor of the house and he sprinted past the procession of spirits and to the front of the room with all the speed he could muster.</p><p>“Than, you're back!” His voice echoed through the house loud enough that Dusa could have heard it from the rafters. Thanatos turned from the Lord's desk, a knowing smirk already working its way across his oh so tired face at the sight of his dear Prince.</p><p>“I am, but only for a moment. There is still work to be done,” he replied, his voice tinged with a sadness that Zagreus had not heard for quite some time, and his heart felt ready to weep at the sound of it. His hand shot out and grabbed Thanatos by the wrist.</p><p>“No! Not yet, I need y—“ he stopped himself, just briefly, remembering where he stood. “I need to speak with you. Please.”</p><p>“Zagreus...”</p><p>“<b>Ahem</b>,” the Lord Hades made his presence known. “You have worked far longer without checking in than is customary. I will not have the steady flow of the dead put at risk because Death runs itself ragged. You are not to head back to the surface until you do so with the knowledge that you will be cleaning the rest of that mess up, are we understood?”</p><p>Zagreus and Thanatos both turned to the Lord of the house, their mouths agape. Thanatos quickly attempted to regain his composure and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Yes, my Lord. As you wish.”</p><p>The words had barely left his mouth when Zagreus pulled him from the hall and to his personal chambers.</p><p>As soon as the pair had found their privacy, the young Prince grabbed Thanatos' dark robes and pulled him close, pushing himself up enough to force their lips together, at long last. An eternity of waiting, longing, finally washing away. Zagreus' grip lightened but his kiss did anything but. The two lost themselves in it, a show of love long overdue. When their lips finally parted, Thanatos ran his thumb along his lover's lower jaw. After a brief silence, Zagreus spoke.</p><p>“You were gone so long. Far, far too long Than.”</p><p>“I am sorry, Zag. There's so much going on up there, and you know I have a job to do. The mortal world needs me.”</p><p>Zagreus was already shaking his head. “Not for that long. Not without word or message or anything. I need you too.”</p><p>Thanatos sighed, not out of impatience or annoyance, but from deep within his heart where he so deeply, truly agreed.</p><p>“The war won't be much longer. I wish I could stay, but I do have to see to the rest of it. Death comes for all, remember?”</p><p>The Prince's hands grip Thanatos' robes once more and he looks up directly into his beautiful, golden eyes, offering him a mischievous smirk. With a deft tug they begin to fall from his sculpted form.</p><p>“In my name, Death will come for no one else until it comes for me.”</p><p>His lips make for Thanatos' neck with renewed vigor, his tongue tracing it, desperate to taste him in between kisses. Zagreus slides his fingers lightly down his lover's muscled physique, until they're wrapping around his hardening cock. His teeth find purchase on Than's collar and he begins to stroke his full length, basking in its warmth, his heart overflowing at the long awaited feel of it once more.</p><p>Zagreus' kisses inch their way down, working a path to Thanatos' nipples, then along his abs, until finally he can tease his hard, beautiful cock with the passing of his lips over its shaft. Zagreus looks up to his lover's face, the need plain on his face, his mouth agape and breath heavy, desperate for the Prince to continue, which he does. He slides tongue from the base of Than's cock slowly, thoroughly upward to the tip, and then slides his mouth over it.</p><p>A loud, harsh gasp bursts from Than's mouth and, without thinking, his fingers find themselves lost in the void of Zag's dark hair. Spurred on by the gesture, Zagreus takes Than deeper, savoring every inch of him, desperate to show him just how much he has missed him. Needed him. He moans around the girth of it, his hands massaging Thanatos' balls, until finally Than can take no more, and he pulls himself from Zagreus' hot, willing mouth, yanks him up to face him, and presses their mouths back together, tasting himself on the Prince's tongue.</p><p>Thanatos pulls away at Zagreus' own robes, stopping only a moment to take in the sight of the butterfly keepsake he'd gifted him back when they first began to share their feelings with one another. His sight returns to the dual colored eyes he adores.</p><p>He turns Zag around and pushes him against the wall, and in an instant is pressed against him from behind. His hard cock against Zagreus' ass, his lips begin to plant kisses on the back of Zag's shoulder and upper arm, as his own hand slides down and finds its way to Zag's hole, a wavering moan escaping the Prince's mouth as Than's finger begins to massage it, and then slowly slide inside.</p><p>He slides another in and curves them back, and Zagreus' knuckles find their way into his mouth, biting down to keep from crying out in pleasure, in a desperate plea for more. Than's breath falls hot on Zag's neck, his teeth nibble on Zag's ear, pulling just enough to tease his Prince, as his fingers work inside him.</p><p>“Please, Than...”</p><p>Than's fingers curl, summoning a whimper from Zag's lips.</p><p>“Yes, my Prince?”</p><p>Zagreus' head turns back to face him, pure, unadulterated desire in his eyes.</p><p>“Please take me, Than.”</p><p>Thanatos frees his hand and turns Zag to face him, kissing him deeply once more, as his hands slide their way along his body. They make their way down to where his ass meets his thighs and grip tightly, lifting the Prince up against the wall. Zagreus' arms wrap themselves around Than's neck, and Than lowers his lover down onto his hard, upright cock.</p><p>A cry of ecstasy rises from Zag, and Than lets loose a low moan to match, both finally feeling the other in a way they've only been able to daydream of late. The heat of Zagreus' body wrapped around the perfect length of Than's cock.</p><p>Thanatos begins to thrust upward into him, slowly at first, it's been so long and he wants to savor each moment, each inch. He can't keep himself from pushing himself in just a bit harder though, just a bit faster, each thrust increasing in intensity as he fills Zagreus.</p><p>The Prince leans in to taste Than's neck once more, desperate kissing and sucking and licking in between his deep breaths as he feels himself filled by his lover. His fingers slide up the back of Than's neck and grab a handful of his white hair.</p><p>Than feels pleasure coursing through him, his orgasm so close that it's pure instinct that drives his right hand away from Zag's thigh and onto his cock, the flick of his wrist an impulse from deep within that won't allow his love to feel any less pleasure than he himself does.</p><p>“Ahhh Than, Than please... So close...” the Prince barely gasps out, his body shaking, quivering with the rising orgasm flooding over him.</p><p>Thanatos presses them both closer against the wall, he thrusts harder, deeper, every inch of movement scratching an insatiable itch with him, until finally, with a shaking, moaning exhale, he cums, hard and heavy, the final desperate shakes of his wrist sending Zagreus over the edge as well, coating the both of their chests in his cum.</p><p>Than allows himself to slide out of Zagreus, but continues to hold his body close against his own, his forehead leaning against Zag's, their noses touching, their lips blowing the last of their desperate, hot breaths onto each other.</p><p>“I will always return to you, Zag. I give you my word.”</p><p>Zagreus' hand caresses the side of Thanatos' face, looking deep into his eyes and knowing his words to be true. “And I will always be here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>